


A moment like a shooting star

by twinSky



Series: soralovemail [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, JUST, Post-Canon, just soft. this is jsut soft.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: Beautiful, if not ephemeral and fleeting, but you hold onto the memory of it all the stronger even so.-Sora has pretty long hair, now that Yuzu's looking at it, long enough to braid even.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu & Sakaki Yuya & Shiunin Sora, Hiiragi Yuzu & Shiunin Sora, Sakaki Yuya & Shiunin Sora
Series: soralovemail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A moment like a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: THIS IS MY 50TH AO3 POST??!?!?! SORA HAIRBRAIDING!!!
> 
> *eats my hands* i'm sorry i have sorabrainrot i only have sora thoughts i have thought of nothing but this for three days please look at [this](https://twitter.com/twinsky72/status/1287039163511050242?s=20) and [this](https://twitter.com/HotPot58219989/status/1287432096877813764?s=20) for art not of this fic but of jubileeshipping hair-braiding and also im crying.
> 
> this is unedited and also i have a headache but i am offering it to you all.

"Hey," Yuzu says, and both Sora and Yuya look up from their duel to find her watching Sora, head tilted with her textbook closed and her pen lying forgotten on the table homework he and Yuya have already been ignoring now completely put aside, "your hair is pretty long you know."

Sora blinks, raising one hand to his ponytail like he'd forgotten it was there, it was a quick part of his morning, he didn’t think of his hair often. "I guess?" He replies, it had been awhile since he'd last cut it so it was long even for the usual just past shoulder length it was normally kept at.

"It's nice." She hums, standing up from the table to walk over, shooing his hand away so she can grasp it herself, wrapping fingers carefully around the band so she can pull it off. It falls down in a soft cascade of layers, framing his face and falling to rest just at the bottom of his shoulder blades.

"Hey!" He snaps, whipping his head around as he pushes the chair back from the table to try to grab it but Yuzu has already stepped away, hands hidden behind her back as she grins.

"What? I've never seen it down before, you look cute." She says with a still impish grin leaning forward just enough to ruffle his hair.

His cheeks heat, a warmth radiating from them that makes him want to hide his face behind his hands until it all goes away, shaking his head pitifully.

Why is this happening?

"You know you're right." Yuya agrees and when Sora turns to face him he's gotten up as well, hands braced against the edge of the table as he leans forward across the it like he's seconds away from climbing over just to get closer.

"Yuya are you kidding me?" Yuzu scolds, one hand coming to rest at her hip as she gives Yuya a dry look. "You're telling me you live with him and you've never noticed?"

Suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder and Sora looks up with a start to see Yuya there, a pout firmly on his face. When did he move?

"Yuzu..." Yuya whines, "Sora gets up so early, he's always ready by the time I get up." He defends as his eyes light up in remembrance. " He does usually tie it in a low ponytail to sleep though."

Yuzu's eyes sparkle like she's trying to imagine it and it's coming out magical before her gaze turns back to him, her expression terrifyingly expectant.

"What?" He asks, the word coming out with less bite than he'd like.

Yuzu's expression does not falter, hands coming together to a clasp right below her chin. "Yuya make sure he doesn't escape." She says solemnly before she darts out of the living room and up the stairs.

There are hands clapped around his shoulders before he can even process the words and he sighs, defeated, resigned to whatever madness Yuzu has come up with. It is always easier to go along with her plans then it is to attempt to dissuade her. Once her mind is set Yuzu is as stubborn as the lot of them, metaphorical heels dug into the sand refusing to budge even an inch.

"It really is nice." Yuya comments idly, having removed his hands from Sora's shoulders once he realised Sora wasn't going to try to escape. instead they rise now to card through his hair, gentle motions as he runs his hands down through it, grasping locks with precious care and smoothing out the stray hairs from Yuzu's earlier ruffling.

His shoulders relax without meaning to, a pleased sigh leaving his lips even as his face burns from the embarrassment. How does something so absolutely embarrassing feel so nice? How is that fair? And yet the motions continue and Sora doesn't have even the slightest will to tell Yuya to stop no matter how silly or childish this must look.

Instead his eyes close, lulled by the soothing repetitive motions and the soft hum that Yuya has begun to do as he continues his idle actions.

His shoulders slump further as he slides just slightly down the seat, mind hazy and content.

This is nice.

-

Sora blinks awake to even more hands in his hair and steady gentle movements. Still half asleep the rhythmic motion of it is nice, and the familiar voices filtering in through his groggy mind make it hard for alarm to form. He knows he is safe if they’re around, he trusts them with at least that much.

“Don’t tug too hard you’ll wake him up.” One of them… Yuzu? Yuzu, says, half laughing.

“If he didn’t wake up while you were brushing it I think we’re fine now.” Yuya replies, voice slow like he’s concentrating on something else.

… Brushing his hair though? Just what are they doing.

“What! I was being super gentle, it’s not my fault it got caught at the end.”

“Wh’t are you two doin’?” He mumbles, voice still heavy with sleep. “How long was I sleeping f’r?”

“You woke him up.” Yuzu says instead of answering, and he can picture the faux disappointed frown in her expression clearly from her tone.

“ _Me?_ You’re the one who was yelling.”

“Guys….” He says, shifting to get up before two hands clamp on his shoulders, startling him as they force him back down.

“Sora don’t move!”

“We’re braiding your hair, sit still.” Yuya says, turning Sora’s head back forward when he tries to tilt it back to look at them. “And you we’re only asleep for like, fifteen minutes max.”

“… Why?” He asks, but allows them the movement, keeping his head forward as they continue.

“Why not!” They reply in cheerful unison, as one of them tugs a bit too rough on one of his strands. He winces slightly but otherwise remains still, swinging his legs back and forth.

He doesn’t really have an answer for that, he muses. Sora has never experienced something like this, his mother was anything but gentle and the extent of care Sora extended to his own self usually amounted to remembering to wash his hair twice a week. The ponytail was convenient, it kept his hair out of his face since he didn’t particularly like keeping it short even if the hassle sometimes made him doubt –but this was different.

It was worth the length, the hassle, for the warmth in his breast, the steady beating of his heart. Even if he felt a bit silly for it.

For a brief embarrassing moment Sora wants for the moment to never end. Because there is nothing happening right now, nothing at all. And yet Sora is filled with a contentedness he cannot explain, and does not want to let go of.

“Are you guys almost done?” He asks, trying to inject annoyance in his tone, if for posterity’s sake only, and failing miserably.

“Almost.” Yuzu replies through a laugh, statement punctuated by another sharp tug that pulls his head back.

“Well I’m done!” Yuya says, the grin clear in his voice.

“That’s because yours isn’t as nice as mine.” Yuzu sniffs, another forceful tug accompanying the words, and despite the minor pain he laughs at her indignance. Laughing harder when Yuzu huffs and Yuya squawks his disagreement.

“Mine looks perfectly fine! Ayu always likes it when I braid her hair!”

“Ayu is a little girl sparing your innocent heart.” Yuzu replies primly as she clicks her tongue. “There, now I’m done. See how much better it looks?”

“They look the same.” Yuya replies and Yuzu huffs, brushing the two braids forward so they rest over his shoulders, two near identical braids each tied with a soft pastel pink tie.

“They do look the same…” He replies, hands raising to hold them, lifting them up and inspecting them. He probably looks stupid like this, and yet there is a smile growing on his face, pulling at his cheeks until they hurt.

He blinks, looking up to find them standing in front of him, a grin on Yuya’s face as Yuzu holds a hand to her cheek. “Well if you like it, then I guess it’s fine.” She hums, reaching a hand out to brush his bangs. “It really does look nice, you should do it more often.”

“… I don’t know how to braid hair.”

Yuzu gasps, mockingly surprised as Yuya sways, leaning against Yuzu for support.

“This simply will not stand!” He exclaims, grasping Sora’s hands and lifting him up, presenting the seat to Yuzu as she removes the bands from her own hair, each side falling gracefully down as she sits. “Yuzu here will be our dear model, and I your teacher once again.” He recites like a crier on the streets announcing the days news.

He rolls his eyes at the dramatics, but moves to stand beside him and listens as Yuya grabs the brush, parting Yuzu’s hair down the middle and offering one half to him, slowly reciting the steps as he does them.

He follows along and as he gets the hang of it the conversation drifts to other topics and Sora lets them talk as he focuses on his own actions, stopping and restarting more often then he’d like.

But even so, in the steady quiet of this moment, soft words and even softer laughter. He finds it impossible to feel anything but happy. To enjoy the steady joy of doing absolutely nothing with people you love.

**Author's Note:**

> is this ooc??? maybe??? don't tlak to me. 
> 
> ty for reading i'm going to go lie down.


End file.
